basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Marvin Harrison I did not create the page I just categorized it as part of the clean-up. I can easily delete it. Hockeyben. Marvin Harrison is deleted. I responded from my phone and it wouldn't let me use the signature button. Hockeyben 17:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome Your help is greatly appreciated here. We can use all the help we can get. -- 20:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Table So long as you do it in a way that doesn't break wikia policy on it go ahead.-- 02:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe that is fine. Hey I just noticed you were a wikia helper. I have a question about the new skin, one major complaint about Oasis, when editing a page it is impossible to see which links exist or not. It means that broken links are incredibly difficult to fix. Is there any way that this can be changed? Red Links I believe its against wikia rules to change the css now a days for all users. I have red links so I dont know eha the problem is or what I've done.-- 23:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Alright if you know what you are doing go ahead.-- 15:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Sounds good to me. When you create a category for regular content, put in in Category:Browse. Hockeyben 17:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge Really I don't know i wouldn't me totally against it still college has there own basketball wiki too If we can merge everything i might be more for it. Articles Just about all articles have images, but this wiki really needs more than 715 pages. btw, I'm a bureaucrat here now, got it from Team6and7. Do you want admin powers here?-Hockeyben 14:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok about articles images, I can help too. I'll give you admin rights. -Hockeyben 14:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree. This wiki has had multiple big editors Knightrez, Jdh87, and myself. We've all used different infoboxes, so thats probably why, I'd personally like to phase out the cellpadded one, -Hockeyben 14:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, The one infobox that I would not touch is the nba team one. Check out New York Knicks that infobox looks totally awesome. We need to settle on a change for the player ones, and then start changing em' it'll be a lot of work, as there are 500+ player articles. -Hockeyben 14:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) All NBA teams should be converted to the Knicks infobox only around 1/2 of them have it. -Hockeyben 15:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Let's aim for 1,000 articles here. Btw, College basketball wiki is only 28 away from 2,000!-Hockeyben 20:43, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree, but Basketball Wiki was not interested in merging with NBA wiki, and it would be pointless to merge college basketball wiki with NBA wiki, without getting all three to commit. So it seems we"re stuck like it is,same with football.-Hockeyben 20:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I edit the French ice hockey wiki] now instead of the English ice hockey wiki. the association football is being vandalized like crazy now, could you grant me sysop rights? thx-Hockeyben 20:58, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I sure hope so. I may also build up the German ice hockey site too.-Hockeyben 21:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Rocketman2462 last edited in January. I'm not sure about this.-Hockeyben 21:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) This merger is not going to turn out well, I guarantee it. -Hockeyben 17:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess I just find it frustrating as I really have had no say in it. Its just what you and other Wikia staff have wanted, -Hockeyben 17:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I am the only active user on NBA and basketball wiki. Why Is it only the people from college basketball wiki making the decision.I really don't feel you should count in the consensus, as you are a wikia staff.-Hockeyben 17:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll restore your powers. I guess I just got caught in the moment. I know you only want the best for the three basketball wikis. I am just very concerned about some of the effects of the merge. Let's put this behind us. -Hockeyben 18:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I think I was frustrated because I feel like I'm being superseded.-Hockeyben 18:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, i have no intention of editing the merged sites. It's not that I am opposed to the merge, but the way it was decided, shoved down everyone throats. Who made the decision not me, not hugbear, YOU. I poured effort especially into NBA and college basketball wiki. They had 500 and 300 pages when I started. As I said, I'm no longer opposed to the merge, just the way you want about it. Especially when you said "I've already asked my boss, this merge is happening whether you want it to or not". If I hadn't built these sites, they'd be next to nothing and this is what I get? And deleting those pages on basketball wiki Brfore anyone had been asked about this.... I will be restoring them -Hockeyben I looked thru the templates and articles, and almost nothing is duplicate. I change my vote to YES. Sorry if i have offended you in any way. Also, are you planning on doing the same thing for football? I would vote yes for that as well. ---Hockeyben 15:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Discussion We need to talk at a time when we're both online. Let me know when works for you. -Hockeyben 13:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright. None of the football wikis have much community. NFL Wiki, just me, American Football, just me, College Football, DP11. I am in favor, and so are you. So I dont see much reason not to. -Hockeyben 16:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Just leave me a message when you have time to talk.-Hockeyben Ok. Im here. Lets just keep this conversation on your talk page, so it's easier to follow. -Hockeyben 15:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I see Basketball Wiki has been closed. Are those unique FIBA pages saved, or were they lost? -Hockeyben 15:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I can easily re-do them. What happens next? I hope nothing is lost from either NBA or CBB Wiki. -Hockeyben 15:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) What domain will the new site be? basketball.wikia.com?-Hockeyben 15:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) And do I still get to keep my bureaucrat powers? -Hockeyben 15:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Great :). Any timeline when this will happen? -Hockeyben 15:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) After this, can we do the same for football? Have collegefootballmania.wikia and nfl.wikia redirect to americanfootball.wikia? I'm all in favor for it. Plus, theres no users on those cites except me and DP11. -Hockeyben 15:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Great. Just let me know when the time comes for it. -Hockeyben 15:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thats about all. Sorry if I was a bit rude when i first heard about this on Friday. It came as a bit of a shock. -Hockeyben 15:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Why are you importing the college articles here? I thought we were moving to basketball.wikia.-Hockeyben 17:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't make sense for NBA.wikia to be the main domain, tho. Maybe I misunderstand.-Hockeyben Just a question: who will go down as the founder of the new site? -Hockeyben 17:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Why are none of the images from CBW coming up? -Hockeyben 20:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Are all articles imported?-Hockeyben Will the final domain be basketball.wikia.com? It would be stupid to leave it as nba.wikia.com IMO. ---Hockeyben 00:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I just thought it would be stupid to have nba,wikia acting as the main domain. Will we merge football sites after this is done? ---Hockeyben 00:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Hopefully done tomorrow? -Hockeyben 00:13, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you almost done with the images now? -Hockeyben 20:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) update When will the domain be changed to basketball.wikia? How many images are left? ---Hockeyben 15:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but when will the domain be changed? -Hockeyben 17:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) What I mean is the domain is basketball.wikia, but the page title is Syracuse Orange - NBA Wiki, while it should be Syracuse Orange - Basketball Wiki. -Hockeyben 18:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The portal I made is nicer and more informative than the other one. Feel free to tweak the colors etc. But the content is better in my one, so leave it. I was gonna make it the main page for CBW anyway. Okay? -Hockeyben 18:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I said, tweak the colors of my one, it can easily be done. As I said I was planning to implement it on cbw before the merge. It has a TON more info than the one you want to use, just compare them.-Hockeyben 18:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I think a mix, some college, some NBA, some aba, some fiba, and other international basketball.-Hockeyben I;ve re done it. Look ok? -Hockeyben 20:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I have bureaucrat and sysop. I re-granted hugbear his admin rights, you have your admin rights, so we're all good. How long till we do football? -Hockeyben 20:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing OK, will do. Hugbear 02:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Football Any timetable for when the football sites will be merged?-Hockeyben 04:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin right Please grant me admin rights on jeep wiki. Thanks! -Hockeyben 16:56, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello? -Hockeyben 13:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The problem is, I adopted a wiki 2 weeks ago, so they won't let me adopt on community central. And i don't want to wait 40 days to adopt. -Hockeyben 14:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, fine then. I never liked that 60 day rule, I got plenty of time for all my wikis. -Hockeyben 14:03, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I have plenty of time for that wiki. Its only my third day on it, and its already my 3rd most edited wiki, and its where im gonna be spending most of my time for the next while. How is this different than the other wikis you gave me adminship on ? ---Hockeyben 18:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Why are you angry with me? Still upset about the disagreement about the merger? Your being rather cold. I understan you have to follow the rules closer, but there are some pages I want to delete, and a few images that are dupliactes that I also want to delte. -Hockeyben 18:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC)